


Waiting for those words

by thegenericwriter



Series: Benlos Soulmate Fics [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Male Character, Evie and Mal knew it, M/M, Mostly Fluff with some Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegenericwriter/pseuds/thegenericwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words your soulmate speaks that mean the most to you are tattooed on your wrist from birth.<br/>Ben has 'You will be a great king' and his friendship with Carlos may be more than he thought at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for those words

Ben had had the words, _'you will be a great king'_ , on his wrist since birth.

When Mal had looked at him, so earnestly, glowing with the sun setting behind her and said "You'll be a great King, Ben," he had smiled back and hugged her tight. He convinced himself his words turned black as they should have. 

Seven months later when Mal broke up with him he wasn't surprised. A few weeks before he'd caught a glimpse of her uncovered wrist. He'd said those words and they hadn't darkened. He wasn't Mal's soulmate, but he was her good friend.

It had been a year since the children of the lost joined Auradon Prep. Ben was closer to the 'villain spawn' than he had ever been to any 'children of the light'. He imagined it was because he gave them the chance they needed and they were endlessly appreciative of that despite their rough start. 

"Carlos!" Ben called, jogging towards his freckled friend who was playing with his dog on a grassy area on the outskirts of the forest surrounding the school. "Walking Dude?" He asked pleasantly, leaning down to stroke the dog who had bounded up to him, tail wagging and tongue out as he pawed at his calve.

Carlos chuckled softly as he joined his dog in front of the crown prince, folding his arms casually and leaning against a tree. "Uhhuh," he confirmed Bens question, "What about you?" He asked, taking in Ben's school gym gear and smiling at the blond, "Is it not to hot out here for your majesty?" He teased, patting Dude who decided on taking a seat right between the two, staring back and forth at both adoringly.

Ben raised a playful eyebrow, "I was out for a run. It was hot but you know me; I'm a beast." He joked. Carlos burst into laughter as Ben roared playfully at him.

"Oh man," Carlos wiped away a tear from his eye and steadied his breathing as Ben watched his friend affectionately, "That was embarrassing for everyone involved."

Ben smiled, gesturing the way back to the castle. The two fell in step with each other, sharing anecdotes and discussing classes as Dude ran ahead and back running in between their legs excitedly. "Woah Dude calm down." Ben said to the dog as it barked slightly running around Carlos' legs. "Careful boy or you'll knock us ov- woah!" He cried as Dude ran between Carlos' legs as he took a step forward. As Carlos lost his balance Ben reached out for him, all that sports wasn't for nothing. "You alright?" He asked gently to the blushing De Vil in his arms. Carlos nodded quickly. Ben smiled at him, taking in his eyes. He jumped when Dude barked again. He realised how he was holding his friend in a deep dip and awkwardly stood straight, helping Carlos up as he did so. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"That's weird," Carlos said nervously, "Dudes never usually that hyper." Ben nodded and they walked a few steps across the field, "must be because he's happy to see you." He said quietly as he slowly raised his dark eyes to meet Ben's green.

After a second Ben laughed and Carlos joined him, Ben playfully pushed the shorter, "Everyone's always happy to see me. I'm adorable." He joked and the two finally made their way back to their dorms.

\---  


The next time Ben saw Carlos it was two days later. He'd finally managed to sneak away from his intensive king training with his dad and was ready to sit near a tree and relax for at least the next six hours. He'd been sitting in the shade of a tree half hidden for half an hour when he'd heard a ruckus behind the bleachers. Putting all the skills the 'children of the lost' had taught him to use he snuck over and carefully took a look at the group causing the noise. He sighed. Chad and his lackeys. He saw the prince push their victim and was about to interrupt when the victim spoke up. The familiar voice of Carlos yelled back at him.

Chad laughed menacingly, "look at this the DeVil spawn thinks he can talk back to us just because he's friends with the crown prince." He took a step closer to the smaller boy, "You are just a villain, it may have been a year but no one trusts you because everyone knows you may act like this innocent kid but you'll end up just like your mother and when that day comes I'll be the first one to say 'I told you so' to Ben." They were so close Ben could hardly hear what the Charming was saying but he knew it had gone far enough when they brought up Dude.

"Hey!" He called, stepping out from his hiding spot, "What's going on here?" The lackeys had already ran away leaving a shifty Chad who turned to give a final look to Carlos before leaving. Ben stared after him, he never had liked Chad. Turning to Carlos he saw him duck his head and shuffle awkwardly. "Hey... Carlos." Ben said, staring straight at the boys face as he stared awkwardly through the bleachers onto the field. "I thought you said they stopped bothering you."

Carlos shrugged, "I can handle them. I grew up on the Isle of the lost Ben. I can deal with some harsh words from Prince Charming." He said mockingly. The confidence only undermined by a small bite of the lip.

"I just don't understand why they even bully you." Ben questioned, shaking his head and setting his hand in his hips, trying to figure why people would dislike one of his good friends, especially one as sweet as Carlos.

Carlos let out a humourless laugh and rolled his eyes finally looking at the young king, "It's mostly about my mother and how I'll turn out just like her." He admitted coldly, folding his arms.

Ben furrowed his brow for a short moment then smiled. He stepped closer to Carlos, barely an inch apart. He set a hand on his friends shoulder and caught his dark eyes with his own green. "Well they're stupid then because that'll never happen." Carlos smiled hopefully at Ben, "Besides, I know you, you are an _amazing_ person." He nudged Carlos who blushed wildly and froze. Ben stepped back confused, "I'm sorry, did I make it too weird?" He asked cautiously, trying to determine the look on the boys face who stared open mouthed at him, emotions flying across his cute features.

Carlos mouthed his name silently, "Um." He droned awkwardly, avoiding the princes eyes completely, "I think I'm late to meet up with Evie..." He stepped away, looking back for a second as if doubting himself then running off at his signature high speed, leaving a bewildered and slightly disappointed king by the bleachers.

\--  


Ben didn't know why what he'd said to Carlos had insulted him but he'd been avoiding the king for weeks. At first Ben convinced himself Carlos really was just busy, he hung around with Mal and even talked to Jay instead. But after about three days he started missing his friend. A lot. He'd almost managed to get him the day before when he'd been walking Dude near where the two would usually meet but Carlos had sprinted off and down a side path when Ben accidentally snapped a twig as he snuck up on him.

The king sighed as he slumped down in a chair beside his ex in the library. Mal raised a sharp eyebrow to him and stopped writing her paper on Mythology to shift slightly towards him, as open an invitation as Ben would get from her. "It's just, Carlos you know." Ben answered her unspoken question.

Mal narrowed her eyes at him, "Uh-huh? What about Carlos?" She asked with a tone that made her seem like she knew his answer already.

"He's been avoiding me and it's really bothering me Mal." He threw his hands up in frustration, leaning his head onto the rich mahogany desk. "I don't know what I did but - I miss him." He blushed at how needy his words came out.

Mal furrowed her brow at him, "Wait." She held a pale hand out to him, "You don't know?" She asked, searching his blank and innocent face that lay on the desk. "Well then," she turned back to her work and smirked slightly, with an almost fond look in her eyes as picked her pen back up to continue her paper. "Maybe you should ask _him_ about that." She told him wisely before continuing her essay where she'd left off. Ben sighed and folded his arms over his face and he lay on the desk.

-  


His parents had decided to throw a ball for his one year anniversary as king. As fact he'd rather forget. He thought they named him king just for the title, his dad still ruled everything and everyone and would until Ben was 21, something he was glad of. He couldn't even handle his own friendship issues never mind an entire Kingdom.

"Oh Ben." His mother sighed, " clasping her hands together happily to her chest, looking beautiful in her golden ball gown. "You look so handsome." She complimented whipping out a camera and barraging the young king with a slew of flashes he was nowhere near ready for.

His door opened again, "Of course he looks handsome dear, he's our son." He said smoothly, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "Our son who may be late to pick up his friends for the ball of he doesn't leave soon." He reminded his successor. Ben looked at the clock and quickly pulled his purple suit jacket and ruffled his hair before kissing his mothers cheek and running out to get the car.

He hadn't had to pick up his friends. The ball was being held in their palace only ten minutes away so the group could've walked or gotten a lift with Lonnie or Jane if they had wanted, Ben however felt this was the closest he'd ever get to a casual school dance the other students had told him of in their old schools and he'd wanted to emulate that.

"Thank you Chip." He said as they pulled up to the dorms where Mal and Jay were draped across the pillars impatiently. "Hey guys," he said as they entered the limo roughly. Mal looking gorgeous in her lilac and black dress, Jay in a red waistcoat looking awkwardly uncomfortable. Evie must've made him wear it. "Where _is_ Evie? And... Carlos? Is he coming?" Ben asked shyly under their sharp stares.

"Carlos didn't want to come." Jay told the king simply and grabbed the bowl of chocolates he'd set out for the group. "Evie made him an outfit though so she's making him." He finished, words mumbled through the four chocolates he'd stuck in his mouth.

Mal carefully picked one out and unwrapped it delicately, "I wouldn't worry about it Ben. He'll enjoy tonight he's just wary of _you_." Ben wasn't sure if that was meant to make him feel better but movement from the door caught his eye.

Evie, looking beautiful in her short navy dress left the building with a nervous Carlos in a white and red suit trailing behind her with her sharp nails digging into his arm. "Sorry we're late Ben." Evie apologized cheerily as she smoothly op took her seat, blocking Carlos between her and Jay. Mal moved to make space, joining Ben on his side.

"Carlos looks good today, don't you think?" She asked quietly, eyes burning as if she was using magic to read him. Ben managed a timid nod. The car was silent for a horribly awkward minute as they set off. Luckily Jay dropped a chocolate in Evie's lap; which Ben thought may not have been a mistake, and she had to kick it away before it melted into her causing a ruckus that lasted until they reached the castle. Carlos stared at Ben the whole time, Ben was tempted to look back.

After they all thanked Chip; at various volumes, he didn't think anyone would hear the same after Jay had yelled, the group exited the car and took a place beside Carlos. "This is where you live? Bro!" Jay exclaimed, causing some arriving guests to look over disapprovingly until they say Ben laughing. Evie and Mal took each side on Jay and led him into the castle leaving Ben and Carlos behind.

Ben took an encouraging deep breath and Carlos looked up at him. It was a start. "Looking forward to tonight?" He asked nudging Carlos. The smaller smiled slightly and nodded as they walked slowly into the castle. "You look great today." Ben complimented, gesturing at Carlos' suit.

The younger blushed, "You too." He licked his lips, "Purple's a good colour on you." Ben nodded to the guards by the entrance who bowed back. "Wow." Carlos whispered under his breath.

Ben looked at him curious and fond, "What?" He smiled, happy Carlos was talking to him again and it didn't seem like he would run off.

Carlos paused in his step, causing the ladies behind him to have to walk around him with snooty glares directed at him. Watching maids curtsy to Ben who waved them off with a casual smile. "It's easy to forget you're a king." Carlos admitted.

"I wish I could forget." Ben spoke before he could stop himself. Carlos looked at him in confusion, looking around with the silent question 'why?' Hanging between them. "It's just." Ben trailed off, he looked around the crowded hallway. He held out a hand. Carlos hesitated but took it, Ben ignored how his hand felt like it was on fire and pulled the younger into a private room down the hall. 

Letting go of Carlos' hand Ben set them on his hips and tried to gather his feelings into a sentence "You know like when you feel you have to be something because your parents are something?" He asked.

Carlos stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Oh yeah." He said humourlessly, thinking of his own mother.

Ben winced, having forgotten what a sensitive topic their parents were to the children of the lost. "Sorry," he apologised, pausing his pacing in front of Carlos. The younger took a second before sitting down on the large chair that probably cost more than his old house on the Isle. Ben sat down beside him gently. "It's just... My dad is such a great king." He looked at Carlos, "I mean some things he did were excessive, but he did it for the good of the kingdom. Him and my mum they really know what they're doing and everyone loves them and I don't know what i'm doing at all." Ben set his head in his hands.

A moment of silence passed before Ben felt a comforting hand placed on his back. "Dude," Carlos started quietly, "You're awesome." He assured the older. "Even Mal likes you, and let me tell you she takes her time warming up to people." He let out a breathy laugh and shuffled forward in his seat, turning so his and Bens knees touched. "You gave us a chance when no one else would, you trusted us, you helped me train, you helped me get over my fear of dogs," Carlos had a blush on his cheeks and was clearly flustered, Ben turned his head in his hands and met his gaze from underneath his hair, the youngers words filled with hidden emotions, as if forcing all his unsaid feelings into one friendly sentence, "You will be a _great king_."

Ben gasped silently, feeling his wrist burn in a pleasant heat as he stared in silent awe. Carlos De Vil was his soulmate. Ben was more than ok with that. "Ben? You ok?" Carlos asked warily, sheepishly backing down from the Kings intense stare.

"You're my soulmate." Ben smiled, " _You're my soulmate!_ That makes so much sense." Then he panicked. What if he wasn't Carlos'. It wasn't common but a fairly large amount ended up with an unrequited soulmate which could only lead to heartbreak.

Carlos stared at him open mouthed, then suddenly he threw his head back and laughed. Ben had to admit he was a little offended. "You're mine too." Carlos said when he caught his breath again. "I was ignoring you because I thought I wouldn't be yours. Wow, I feel so stupid now, Evie was right." Carlos rambled, freckled cheeks pink.

Ben grabbed his hands, both flustered but happy. "I should've known when Mal gave me that look. You know her, 'it's so obvious', look?" Ben stood, bringing Carlos with him. He shared a final smile with the younger teen and released his hands. "I'm glad it's you." He admitted honestly.

Carlos grinned back, "me too." He agreed, setting his head on Ben's chest.

The blond wrapped his arms around him and the two shared a tight hug, an unspoken agreement of taking things slow instead jumping head first like so many did with their soul mates. "We should probably get to the ball. People will start to think I kidnapped you." Carlos joked pulling away from the young kings embrace.

"If it was you I wouldn't mind." Ben winked teasingly. Carlos laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Ok, ok. Let's go." He said, holding out his hand. Carlos looked at it and smiled, slipping his own into Bens.

"Let's go." He agreed, and the two set off to the ball.

\---

"I told you." Evie said the second Ben and Carlos came within hearing distance. She was standing proudly, arms crossed, eyebrow raised and a smirk across her face. "Luckily I planned for this when I designed your outfits," She rummaged through her bag as Jay approached, chocolate surrounding his mouth and more in his hands.

"Woah!" He shouted pleasantly, grin on his face, "When did this happen? You holding out on me bro?" He joked, nudging Carlos as he slipped past him. The two shared a few increasingly hard but playful nudges until Jay 'accidentally' knocked Carlos into Ben who steadied him before smiling charmingly p, noticing how close they were.

"Ugh keep it PG." Mal faked horror as she returned from her conversation with Lonnie and Jane. "I guess you finally took my advice?" She smiled at Ben who grinned awkwardly back, itching the back of his neck. "Well, I'm happy for you. You'll make w cute couple - even if you are grossly adorable." She admitted, resting her weight in a table.

"Yes well," Evie said as she pulled a flower out of her bag finally, "they'll look even more adorable now." She said proudly as she pulled Carlos' red flower out of his suit pocket and placed a deep purple rose that matched Ben's suit perfectly in its place.

Carlos stared at it for a second, "I'm usually not a big fan of purple but I think it's growing on me." He admitted shyly, smiling up at Ben.

Ben smiled back, "The perfect mix of blue and red. I think it's growing on me too."

Jay gagged over-dramatically. Mal and Evie hit him.

Carlos and Ben laughed, the song changed and the king pulled his soulmate onto the floor for a dance. Carlos stood on his feet, Ben laughed. They'd have plenty of time to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone to read over this and check it so I hope it's ok and makes sense and not too ooc.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it by clicking kudos and leaving a comment :)  
> Thank you.


End file.
